Paul's Advice Box
by semmaforeva
Summary: A Secret Life of an American Teen/LWD Xover. Ben is new at school and Paul has Casey show him around after they got to a rocky start. They end up hitting it off and tell Paul everything as they ask for his advice.


Paul was sitting in his office waiting for Casey to walk in at her scheduled daily meeting with him. He looked at his watch and noticed she was about three minutes late; this was quite unusual for Casy McDonald. He stood from his chair and stretched a bit as he walked to his file cabinet. There were a few new transfer students each school year and he was looking at the records to see if he should call anyone up to his office, just to see how they were adjusting.

As he was flipping through the files, he came across a freshman by the name of Ben Boykewich. Ben seemed to be your normal everyday teenage male except for one thing. His mother died just a few years a go and he just moved to a new school. Paul loved helping his students and thought he would get to know this one personally. He picked up the pink passes he had in his desk drawyer and began writing the note as he looked on his computer for Ben's schedule. He was in third period band.

Paul's note read:

_Student name: Ben Boykewich_

_Room: Counselers Office 118_

_Time: Teachers Convenience _

_Signed: Paul Greebie_

Paul called the front office and had a TA sent to his. He handed the note to Sheldon Schlepper, and just as Schlepper left with the note, Casey walked in over ten minutes late at this point. She looked frazzled and annoyed as she let out an angry sigh.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Paul!" She exclaimed as she down setting her bag and books beside the chair as she complained. "Derek stole my planner and I had to track him down." She let out another long sigh. "So, anyway, How's has your day been, Paul?" She asked with a smile as she looked up at him.

"Well, there's a new trans-" Began as Casey interupted.

"I mean, you think for once Derek would just leave me alone." She complained. "But nooo, Derek needs to be annoying just as much as he needs attention." She continued on with a roll of her eyes. "I know he wants girls to notice him, but why does he continue to harrass me!?" She pointed to herself as she looked at Paul to make sure he was paying attention. He nodded in reassurance. "You'd think he would get enough enjoyment doing this at home. What do you think?" She sat quietly waiting for Paul's response.

"Maybe he just likes the rise he can get out of you, Casey."

"No, that's not it." She sighed again. "You're not really much help today, Paul." She pouted.

"I don't know what to tell you. Derek's jus-" He was interupted again by a knock on the door followed by an unfamiliar young man poking his head in.

"Are you Mr. Greebie?" He asked as he stepped all the way in the room with a pass in his hand.

"This is my time, Paul." Casey looked up a the young man. "What's going on?" The boy looked down at her confused and then back at Paul.

"Whatever. I'll just go back to class." He stated as if he were extremly annoyed by Casey's attitude. Just as he turned to leave Paul spoke.

"Wait." He stood from his chair. "Ben, right?" He said with a smile as he extended his hand.

"Yeah," Ben leaned over to shake with Paul from across the desk. "You sent me a pass." He said holding up the formention pass so Paul could see.

"Yes, I did." Paul looked down at Casey who now looked offended. "I thought you weren't coming and I wanted to get to know some other students." He explained as Casey's look of annoyance subsided.

"Oh. Well, I just go then." She said still a bit annoyed. "Seeing as my problems don't matter anymore." Ben looked shocked at Casey's attitude.

"You can stay." He stared at her. "I'll go." He turned to walk away.

"I'm already leaving." Casey said grabbing her books and bag as Paul opened his mouth.

"Both of you stay!" He called out and they both stared in fear. "Now, sit." He said calmly as Casey and Ben on a couch with their things in hand. "Casey." He continued. "This is Ben. He's a new student. This his his first week here." Casey turned to look at Ben and he stared back at her. "I think it'd be good for you to show him around." Paul sat back down in his chair. "Ben, this is Casey." He smiled. "You're new guide."

Casey smiled at Ben as he looked down at his lap. "Sorry about that." She said softly. "My stepbrother was just on my nerves and it got me a bit out of control." Ben looked back at Casey. "I'm not usually like that."

"Well, I guess it's okay." He smirked at her. "I had kind of an attitude too." They both smiled at eachother but Paul interupted by clearing his throat loudly.

"Shouldn't you be showing Ben around the school right now?" He asked as he looked at Casey.

"Yeah, sorry." She looked away from Ben and back to Paul. "Let's go." Casey insisted as she opened the door.

"I'll schedule a meeting with you later." He said to Ben who was now standing and on his way out the door.

"Ok." He smiled. "See ya." He said as he followed Casey shutting the door behind him.


End file.
